A Pirate's Life
by millas14
Summary: Captain Temari Sabaku, the scourge of the Caribbean and plunderer of the riches, as well as many other titles, kidnaps a young heiress in a raid on a coastal town. While outrunning the British, Spanish, and the woman's Fiancee, the Pirate starts to develop feelings for the young woman, but is ir reciprocated? Surely a swashbuckling tale for the ages! TemaHina Yuri AU
1. Prologue

I'm back, baby! Let's see how long I stay that way! For those of you who are here from my other fics, those that haven't been updated in 1+ years, i can't guarantee that they will ever be finished. This is an idea i've had for awhile, so let's see how far i get on it.

A Pirate's Life: Low M, TemHina pairing primary.

* * *

Prologue

The sea was calm. It was early morning on a Monday, and the crew was already going about their duties to keep the ship working as it should. The captain breathed in the crisp morning air with a sigh as a small breeze blew over her, God, how she loved the ocean.

In the distance a ship could be seen, flying the British flag proudly. Looking through her spyglass she could see few men on the deck, several swabbing, others strolling with muskets in their hands, on the lookout for trouble.

She looked up and admired the British flag flying proudly above the mainsail. It was an old trick to be sure, but it was always surprisingly effective.

She never needed to shout at her crew in a situation like this, they had been with her long enough to anticipate her every move, and the preparations were automatic. As they slowly neared the other ship, she withdrew to her quarters. Inside she went through her normal ritual, fixed her hair so it wouldn't be in her way. Pulled on her red vest over her puffy white shirt and tied a sash around her waist. She buckled her sword belt as well as her gun belt, the twin flintlocks already holstered and loaded.

Bracers were always last, simple brown leather, matching her boots and belt. She checked herself in the mirror and smirked, ready for the day.

As she returned to the deck, the other ship was pulling alongside. The sailors on board were conversing with her first mate, a woman only slightly younger than herself. While it was uncommon for a ship to have women on them, let alone captaining, it worked well enough for them.

The mate was spinning the same tale of them being traders heading to Barbados for market. It was distraction enough for the captain to climb to the crow's nest and vault herself onto the beam underneath. She made her way to the end and jumped with cat-like precision to the adjoining beam, being careful not to alert the man in the crow's nest. She crept into the nest and pulled the dagger from her boot, using it to quietly silence the lookout. She then pulled a handkerchief from her pouch and tossed it over to her own ship.

No sooner had the small piece of cloth come to eye level with those on the decks, the shooting started. Her crew shot first, they always did, taking out half of the small crew with the first volley.

She now had two minutes to move before the cannons started. She jumped, sliding down a rope to the deck just as the rest of the British crew started to come on deck. She drew her twin pistols and fired to the left and right of her, painting the decks red with the gore of the men unfortunate enough to be in her way. She reholstered and drew her sword, rushing towards the captain's quarters. A sailor stepped in her way, a military saber in his hand. He lunged at her, she parried and returned the strike. The sailor kept on her, using perfect form.

The captain didn't have time for this. He brought his sword down, she grabbed his wrist, twisted and brought her knee into his gut. She finished him by driving the point of her sword through his back. He dropped to the ground, and the captain continued on. She found the door to the captain's quarters easily enough and kicked it in.

Inside stood a man dressed in a military uniform, stuffing papers inside a chest. He turned when he saw her, and she noticed his ranking patch. "Captain." She said with a low bow, "I'll be taking those if you please." She heard a whimper off to her right, she glanced and saw a woman lying in the bed, holding the blanked to cover herself, tears streaming down her face.

The British captain shut the lid of the chest defiantly and locked it, throwing the key to the side. The captain sighed, "Are you, seriously doing this? I'd rather not kill you."

The Brit said nothing he drew his sword and dropped into his stance. The captain huffed in frustration as he attacked. She parried each strike easily, and allowed him to move her around the room.

The ship swayed as the roar of the first cannons impacted the hull. She faltered and the Brit got a lucky shot to her arm, the blade grazing her shoulder. The captain then redoubled her efforts, wanting to get out before the ship sank. She started to push back against the British officer. He lunged when he had an opportunity. She easily dodged the lunge and drove her sword up, through his neck. He slunk down with a gurgle as the blood began to seep out.

The woman in the bed shrieked. "Oh, shut up and start running, unless you want to drown." She shouted at the woman as she dove for the discarded key. Quickly, she unlocked the chest and removed everything of value; a few gems, a pouch of gold, military papers, and a very nice looking silver plated pistol.

She grabbed as much as she could and dashed out the door and onto the deck. She just made it back to her own ship with her loot as the British ship was starting to dip into the ocean. The crew cheered as they sailed away, watching the last of the ship disappear.

The crew had taken plenty of plunder, food, money, weapons, powder, and others, and particularly prisoners, including the woman who had been in the captain's quarters. She looked positively terrified, and with good reason, given the lewd stared she was getting from the men of the crew in her partially dressed state.

The men they had taken she wasn't worried about, but women were scarce at sea. There had even been times when she'd caught new recruits trying to creep into her bedroom during long voyages. All of them had been evicted from the ship immediately, even if they weren't in port.

Moving quick, she grabbed the woman and pulled her away from the others, glaring at her crew, some of whom were giving her glares of frustration. "We'll be in port tomorrow. Curb your lusts until then." She pulled the woman along, still a blubbering mess and had her stand off to the side.

"Tenten!" She shouted at her first mate, "Divide the loot. I'll be back."

The first mate stood and saluted, sending men to get the table and other supplies needed for dividing the plunder evenly among the crew. She took the woman back to her quarters and ushered her inside. "Wh-What are you going to do to me?" she asked in between sobs.

"We'll drop you off at the next port, and that'll be it. No harm will come to you so long as you stay in this room." The captain stepped back and shut and locked the door. She returned to the deck to see the crew standing in a line, waiting to receive their portions.

It was another hour before the line was gone, and the men were back to their duties, their loot safely stored in their bunks. The captain cracked her back and stretched herself out, trying to loosen her muscles from the fighting.

"Yet another successful raid." Tenten said as she put her crew manifest back into its case. The captain looked down at her, "Complaining?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Tenten closed the case, "Should I expect a visit later, or are you going to occupy yourself with that woman you pulled from the lot?"

"I don't rape." The captain said with a bite to her voice. Tenten merely smirked and gathered her items to take back to her own quarters. Tenten was the captain's best friend, occasionally they would share a bed, but that was the extent of it, the captain trusted the woman implicitly.

The captain watched as she walked away. It was still early morning, the cool sea breeze still swept across the bow, making the captains four buns of sandy hair bob slightly. "Yo ho." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that, Feel free to drop a review, constructive criticism is welcome, but if you flame, all i ask is that you have a valid argument first. Laters!


	2. Chapter 1

And here's the first full chapter, it's mostly filler, and introduces Hinata, yay! Enjoy, mates!

* * *

Chapter 1

Jamaica was boring, hot, humid, and just generally unpleasant. Hinata Hyuuga grunted as her maid tightened her corset. She really didn't want to go out today to make her rounds with her father whilst he inspected the sugarcane crop, she didn't even want to come on this trip, but her daughterly duties obligated her.

Hiashi Hyuuga was the owner of several plantations in Jamaica, which provided the majority of the sugar trade to the Northern Colonies and India.

Hinata's maid finished her dressing and Hinata checked herself in the mirror and left her room. They had been invited to stay with the Governor of the colony in Port Royal for the duration of their stay. As she descended the marble staircase she noticed her father speaking to the governor, Minato Namikaze, a lean, statuesque man with a bush of golden hair on his head. Minato's bastard son was sitting off to one side looking bored. Naruto Uzumaki was a relatively handsome young man, lean, like his father, with the same hair. He wore plain sailor's clothes, and a saber on his hip. Naruto worked as a guard on one of the trading ships her father owned, and was pretty effective at his job, having survived several pirate attacks.

Minato had had Naruto out of wedlock, but acknowledged him as his son anyway, out of respect for his mother, whom had died of yellow fever some time ago.

The men broke from their conversation as Hinata reached the bottom of the staircase, Naruo perked up immediately.

"Hinata," Her father greeted as she gave her curtsey to Minato, "I hope you're ready to go, I'd like to make it through the fields before midday."

"Yes, father, I am." Hinata blushed as she caught Naruto's eyes, which were transfixed on her. "G-Good morning, Naruto." She said.

A small smile crept on his face as she acknowledged him.

"Then let's be on," Hiashi said, departing for the door, "Minato, we should be back in time for supper."

"Of course." Minato nodded to them, "Naruto, be a lad and go with them, I'd hate for something to befall our guests."

Naruto perked up at the request, and all but flew out of the house after the Hyuuga pair. Hinata extended her parasol as she climbed into the small carriadge, with Naruto coming in after her, trying to contain his excitement.

The trio journeyed through the town, Hinata avoiding Naruto's gaze by watching the townsfolk going about their days.

They passed the harbor, several ships were off in the distance. Hinata had to look away as they passed, she hated the ocean, the erratic motions of ships made her sick, and she had no clue how to swim. Every time she had to go out to sea, she stayed in her cabin the entire time due to her fear of falling overboard and drowning. It was one of the principal reasons she hated going on these business trips with her father.

"Did you sleep well, Hinata?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation. Hinata met his gaze with a polite smile, "Very well, thank you." She replied, "How was your recent voyage?"

"Fantastic!" Naruto replied, and began to regail her with the story of his recent job escorting a ship to the East Indies. Hinata regretted asking, as Naruto included the details of the ship itself, including its rocking, as well as the storm they had hit.

It was painfully obvious that he loved his job, he had even said once that he hoped to captain his own ship one day. While parts of his story made her nauseous, the heat not helping, others she didn't find so bad, such as towards the end, when he spoke of finding a few men adrift in the middle of the sea, the victims of a pirate attack.

That was another thing that made Hinata hate these trips, the growing fear and activity of pirates. While she had yet to be a victim, it was still one of the many lumps in her stomach every time she stepped on the deck of a ship. She looked back out at the ships at sea, "Pirates…" she muttered to herself.

xXx

Captain Temari Sabaku stood at the helm of the _Albatross_, resting her wrists on the spokes of the wheel. It was midday, and the sun was blistering hot with only a slight breeze. She left her shirt loose and tied up to just above her abdomen, letting her body cool.

Tenten was below in her cabin, still looking over the papers she had gotten from the British ship they had raided the previous week. There was plenty of time, as not a lot of ships were out in the particular area they were hunting in.

"Captain!" the silence was broken when her lookout shouted.

"What is it, Kankuro?"

"Galleon to port, Spanish flag!"

"Is it merchant or military?"

Kankuro looked back through his spyglass, "They're readying cannons! Military, headed right for us!"

"Shit." Temari cursed to herself, "Ready port and starboard cannons," the crew started to rush to their stations, "Load the swivel guns, drop to half sail!"

Another crewman came up to her, "Captain, shall I take to wheel?"

"No, I'll handle this one. Get below deck and make sure the cannons stay working." The crewman departed to his task. Temari untied and tucked her shirt, she heard the faint pop of a cannon, "BRACE!" she shouted as she dropped to the deck.

xXx

It was sunset when Hinata, Naruto, and Hiashi returned to the Governor's mansion. Hinata was hot, sticky and tired. Naruto was asleep in front of her, but jerked awake as the carriage came to a stop.

One of the house slaves came out and helped them out. Minato greeted them just inside the door in good cheer, "Well," he started, "So much for being back before supper."

Hiashi shot him a look.

"I had some saved for you, and it will be prepared at your leisure. But, I'm sure that you are weary, so I also took the liberty of a having baths drawn in the meantime."

"Thank you," Hiashi said, "we'll be ready in an hour." With that, he ascended the stairs to his room.

Hinata followed soon after extending her courtesies to Minato.

Upstairs her maid had already made sure the bath was the perfect temperature, and immediately helped Hinata to undress. The Hyuuga breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure of her corset was released. She pulled her chemise up over her head after she discarded the corset.

The warm water felt amazing on her bare skin. It was just the right temperature to keep her warm, but not overheat her after the heat of the day. She dunked her head under the water, getting the dried sweat off of her face.

Hinata took the time while she relaxed to admire the architecture of the room. It was spacious, with rugs from the middle-east on the floor, hardwood walls, a vanity desk, two cabinets for clothes, and a large four-post bed with fine silk sheets, fresh from the orient. Minato had excellent taste.

Hinata wished she could stay here forever. Or in England; or anywhere where she would never have to get on a ship again. The mere thought of her leaving in a week brought her nausea back.

Her maid came in a moment later with a bar of soap and a hair brush. She gave the soap to Hinata to wash herself, and began to brush out the Hyuuga's beautiful indigo hair. Hinata lathered the soap and preceded to wash herself, starting with her feet, working up her long, womanly legs, gently getting her most private area, and ending with her full, luscious breasts. How she hated them. Her chest was the source of many of the lewd looks she received from the most lecherous looking men.

She finished her bathing and had her maid help her redress for supper, wanting to get it over with and get to bed.

Hinata groaned as her maid grabbed the corset.

xXx

The _Albatross_ was still afloat, but barely. They had sunk the Spanish galleon, but not without taking quite a bit of damage.

"Tenten!" Temari called to her first mate, "Where's the nearest port?"

The brunette consulted her maps, "Port Royal. Four leagues west."

"_Great."_ Port Royal wasn't exactly the most pirate-friendly area, but unfortunately the _Albatross_ needed repairs badly.

"Raise British colors!" Temari called to her crew, "We sail for Port Royal. Let's keep our girl afloat."

She received several questioning stares from the crew, "Full sail, or are you too yellow to waltz into a British port?" she smirked at them. One way to get men to do something for you was to insult their courage. She turned the ship west, thankfully the wind was with them. She called a crewman to take the helm.

"Captain," Tenten spoke up as she followed Temari to her quarters, "are you sure this is wise? Sailing straight into the hub of British trade?"

"Wise? No. But we need repairs, and Tortuga is at least a day away. I'd rather dock on the shores of England herself than risk the ship sinking." Temari stated matter-of-factly as she shed her clothes, changing into her sleeping gown. "Wake me when we are nearing Port Royal"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Tenten shook her head as she turned to leave.

"Good night, Mr. Tenten(1)."

* * *

(1) In naval tradition, all crewmen (including women) were referred to as Mister, under the belief that the only true lady was the ship. 

Ok, there you have it, feel free to drop a review, and i'll see all of you soon! also, the name of the ship i took from one of my favorite swashbucklers _The Sea Hawk_ (1940)


	3. Chapter 2

I apologize profusely for the delay in this chapter, so as an apology I made it a little longer, and put in an actual plot point. So, enjoy whilst I go sleep.

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was mid-morning on a Wednesday when Port Royale came into view in Temari's spyglass. There was a knot in her chest as she looked at the military fortress, the British colors flying above it and a dozen cannons were visible on the walls.

"I don't like this." She said to Tenten as she handed the brunette the spyglass, "It was a mistake to come here."

"There's nothing we can do now," Tenten responded, "except keep a low profile and get out as quickly as possible."

Temari turned towards the deck, her crew hard at work making docking preparations and hiding anything that would identify them as pirates. The first thing Temari intended to do as soon as they docked was find a tavern and get a drink. She had already assigned the crew to gather supplies and repair the ship; they would be out of the port by morning.

It was another twenty minutes before they coasted to a stop in the dock. Temari and Tenten disembarked together, paying the dock master quickly, tossing in a little extra to keep them off the books. They walked through the town, keeping their heads down every time a patrol of soldiers passed them.

The tavern was a short distance from the port. It was a bustling place, full of sailors and ship captains. They grabbed a table in a back corner, ordering a small amount of food and drink.

"So what's the plan when we leave?" Tenten asked, "Do we go back to Tortuga or straight out hunting again?" Temari took a long swig of her drink, "Tortuga. We can patch the ship better there. And the crew could use the leave, it's been what? Three months since we were last in port?"

"Three and a half." Tenten replied, cutting into her salted pork. "So we're just here to patch enough to get us into friendly waters then?"

"Exactly."

There was a loud crash that drew the women's gazes toward the door. There was a young man with spiked blonde hair who had just been thrown over a table. "Take it back, Sasuke!" he shouted at the other man, whom was the one who had thrown him. There was a sneer on his face.

The blonde man stood up slowly. Temari noticed form both their garb that they were sailors, an both armed.

"I'd like to see you make me, bastard." The one known as Sasuke snapped back.

The blonde man drew the saber he wore on his hip.

"Should we do something?" Tenten asked, eyeing the blade. "No," Temari replied, "This will be interesting."

"Take…it…back!" The blonde man shouted again.

"And why would I?" Sasuke said with a sneer, "The Hyuuga ship leaves tomorrow, and by that time, Lady Hinata will be engaged to me, and I'll take her, tonight."

The blonde man lunged forward, striking his blade forward. Sasuke side-stepped and drew his own blade. As their melee began, people moved out of their way, except for the two pirates. Both of them had the standard fencing form, and moved like seasoned fencers, it was pretty droll when one had been in actual combat for one's life, as opposed to a gentlemen's duel over a woman.

But something the one called Sasuke had said piqued Temari's interest. She leaned over to Tenten and whispered, "Did he say 'Hyuuga'? As in 'Hyuuga Trading' Hyuuga?"

"I think so." Tenten looked at her captain and saw a smirk creep across her face, a smirk Tenten did not like. "Captain, no. You just said we were going to Tortuga. We're in no shape to take on a ship."

"Come on, Tenten," Temari nudged her first mate's ribs with her elbow, "It's a trading ship, usually with pretty valuable cargo." Temari licked her lips at the thought of the plunder. "We need to find out what time that ship's leaving."

It was at that point that several soldiers arrived to break up the fight. They grabbed the feuding men and dragged them away, kicking and yelling bloody murder. The bar soon got over the excitement and went back to the normal buzz of life.

"Tell you what," Temari said, "you go to the dock master's and see if he has anything…"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Tenten interrupted.

"You're a woman, he's a man who probably feels a little lonely, and would probably trade anything for some time with you." Temari replied, winking at her. "I'm going out to the town to see if I can find anything from the sailors about cargo. Meet me back here at dusk."

Temari stood and walked out of the tavern, leaving Tenten to pay.

The town was still buzzing. Temari made her way through the crowd, casually asking anyone who looked seaworthy what they knew about any Hyuuga shipments, with fruitless results. The blonde pirate spent a good deal of the day on her inquisition, until her feet were sore in her boots and her stomach grumbled with hunger.

As she passed by a small park, she saw a curious sight, a young woman, barely older than eighteen by the looks of her, sitting alone on a stone wall. There was no man nearby who looked like he was with her, and something told Temari she wasn't married.

She was young, a little on the pale side, with seemingly long deep blue hair pulled into a tight bun. Her silk dress was of a deep purple, adorned with ribbons.

A predatory smirk crossed Temari's lips. A woman alone could mean fun for the pirate. And then the woman lifted her head. The light lavender of her eyes gave her away as a Hyuuga instantly. Some type of genetic trait or something.

"Bingo." Temari said to herself as she stalked her way over to the girl. The Hyuuga looked down again and Temari saw her shoulders shudder in a sob as Temari reached her.

"Hello there, Little Bird."

xXx

It was a bad day from the start for Hinata. Her bath was too hot, she was late to breakfast so her food was too cold, and then the news was given to her that she and her father would be leaving the next morning, as opposed to next week. The thought of getting back on a ship made her uneasy in many different ways.

She had dressed in her favorite purple dress to wear into town today. She was going with Naruto to see the only seeable sights in Port Royal she hadn't yet seen, and he claimed he knew an excellent place to watch the sun set. He seemed so infatuated with her, and yet, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reciprocate. She was sure her father was going to arrange for her to marry him, and she supposed that there were worse people to be hooked to.

She met him in front of the house. He had been reclining on the front steps when she walked out, and shot to his feet once he noticed her. He wasn't wearing his sailor's clothes, but still had the saber on his hip. They exchanged their greetings and began the short walk into town. Again, Naruto beguiled her with tales of the sea, and again it made her nauseous. Naruto really did love the sea and all its mysteries, but at times it was nothing but aggravating.

They walked for what seemed like hours, through the square, by the fort, Naruto was even able to arrange for them to go inside. It was a dreary place, made entirely of stone with soldiers and cannons everywhere, but it was the gallows that made it ominous.

After that, they walked down to the beach, but Hinata insisted that they didn't stay long. It was as they returned to the square around noontime that the trouble started.

"Look who it is, boys." A shout sounded that drew the pairs' attention. A trio of men stood by the entrance to a tavern. The leader of which Hinata recognized as the captain of one of her father's ships, Sasuke Uchiha, a former naval officer who she had heard was discharged from the King's Navy for doing something horrendous Hinata never knew.

Naruto stood in front of Hinata, "Sasuke." He growled.

"That's Captain to you, bastard." Sasuke chided. "And the ever fetching Ms. Hyuuga." He bowed over dramatically, his compatriots following suit. It made Hinata blush.

"What do you want?" Naruto shouted back, his anger boiling over at their taunt.

"Well, we were on our way to have a few drinks, and…" he looked directly at Hinata, "Find some company for the night."

"Then keep on your way." Naruto's hand drifted to the hilt of his saber.

"Ms. Hyuuga," Sasuke called to her, "Should you tire of this bastard's company, I will be more than happy to show you a truly good time." The trio turned and walked into the tavern.

Naruto was seething with rage. "Hinata," he turned to her, "There's a park, not too far from here. Please wait for me there, I should only be a few minutes."

"B-But where are you going?" She asked, not wanting to be left alone in a town full of sailors fresh from sea.

"I'm going to go and teach that Sasuke some manners. Please, wait for me." With that he turned and strode into the tavern.

Hinata sighed and went to find the park. Upon arriving she found a seat on a wall and sat, and waited. And waited. She sat there for hours, and Naruto never came. A feeling of dread started to come over her. What if Sasuke killed him? What if Naruto killed Sasuke and is hanging from the gallows right now? She looked down at her hands. What if he just abandoned her as some kind of joke?

A sob racked her body. That was it, Naruto abandoned her. He knew she wouldn't dare to leave while there was some shred of hope he would show up. But that didn't seem like him.

Then where was he?

"Hello there, Little Bird." A voice sounded close to her.

Her head snapped up and stared straight into the teal eyes of a woman. A woman who, for some reason, was wearing a man's clothes. "Now what's a little thing like you doing sitting alone in a place like this? And without an escort no less."

"Wh-who are you?" Hinata asked as she looked this strange woman up and down.

"Just a concerned citizen." The woman replied, sliding next to the Hyuuga. "And who might you be?"

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said without realizing it. There was something…enticing about this woman. The fierce look in her eyes gave Hinata a strange feeling.

"Is that right?" The woman cocked one blonde eyebrow. "And what would a Hyuuga be doing out alone?"

"I…I'm waiting for someone. He should be here soon." Hinata looked about them, hoping Naruto was near. There was something about this woman that made Hinata not want to be around her.

"And just who would that be?" The woman leaned in a little closer. Hinata could feel her breath.

"That would be me." Hinata stood, knowing that Naruto had finally some for her. Her face fell into horror when she spotted Sasuke and his companions walking up the path.

* * *

Hopefully I can have then next one out soon, and it will kick off with a bang! Or maybe more of a clink...or whatever sound sword make. Laters!


End file.
